One Touch And Its Gone
by merissala
Summary: A story about a boy, who sees too much and has almost lost hope of being happy, meeting another. That "other" is last thing he sees 'cuz one touch and its gone.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! This idea is mine though. Cuz I got it from my brain..

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, some Sakura

--

--

_What I remember, what I see, what I touch. It's real, too real. I wish it wasn't._

A story about a boy, who sees too much and has almost lost hope of being happy, meeting another. That "other" is last thing he _sees._

_--_

--

_Why why why..._

_That's a question to pretty much anything that can be ever said._

_Can't answer all the whys in the world, so why bother?_

_See..._

_There it is again._

* * *

I look at the girl sitting across from me. Her head was down, sideways, as she did her classwork. She had pretty hair, beautiful green eyes, slightly dazed, but dazed on one thing. Pencil tapping lightly on the desk, she slowly raises her head. Her half closed eyes open wider and she catches my watching her. I didn't mean to stare at her. Honestly. She turns away in annoyance, to a boy. Her crush probably. It's pretty obvious.

I should probably start on my work instead of paying attention to her.

"Alright class," the white haired teacher abruptly says, "I have a meeting to attend, so you guys can leave a couple minutes early." Sounds of backpacks zipping and books slamming shut were heard. Everyone is eager to leave. I see the girl again, slowly packing up her things. I wait for others to leave first, the door was crowded. I didn't want to leave when everyone else was busy shoving themselves out the door all at the same time.

Moments later, the girl got up and I follow some steps after. There isn't anyone else at the door.

Behind her as she walks, an envelope slips from her binder she is carrying.

"Hold on, you dropped something..." she doesn't turn around. I don't think she knew I was talking to her. I pick it up and notice writing on the front of the envelope. _"For Sasuke, from Sakura"_ So Sakura's her name...she seems like one, with her odd hair color...I wonder what's inside...I shake my head. Although I am curious about the contents of the envelope... I decide it's not my business, so I quicken my pace to get her. She is just about out the door as I reach for her shoulder. A touch.

_/"...I really like you! Please go out with me...!"/_

_/"I decline...just...noyance..."/_

_/"No wai--!" /_

I pull away. Nothing on my body hurt, so it will be instant. At least that's ok.

"You want something?" Her eyes slanted downward, impatiently waiting for an answer. Oh right, from me. "You dropped something," I say and bring the envelope up for her eyes to see.

She looks almost terrified, like it was something incredibly important. She rapidly grabs it out of my offering hands, "D-did you look?!" I shook my head. She sighs in relief and turns her heels ready to go off her direction. "Wait..."

She stops.

"Um... be careful on your way home..."

Surprised at my statement, she says awkwardly, "... thanks.." I see her back once again.

"Goodbye...Sakura," I say softly, knowing it'll be the last time I ever see her.

--

* * *

Whispers all around the halls. So many if feels as if the walls couldn't take anymore and want to crack._ Did you hear? Yeah, that girl. A huge truck. She was chasing after... Though it does sound a bit...And him? Yeah. I wonder how he is right now. Psh, I doubt he'd even care. Oh the Great..why would he ever-- _Rumors, rumors. I don't like to listen to them, but it's hard to not hear some parts of sentences. Girls whisper loudly. Boys joke around the rumor, even though the rumor has no humor in itself. But people want to know what's happened.

There'd be no homeroom in the morning, an assembly was called by the principal, for one of our students in this high school. I don't know the name of this school. Switching schools a lot, I hearing about these incidents one too many times. I know about them beforehand, and by some chance, I'd transfer schools before I could actually attend the assembly. This time though, I hadn't. Does that mean something?

"Today students," the principal starts, a solemn face, "we are here to talk about one of our students, Haruno Sakura, who had died in a horrible accident..."

I stop listening and just close my eyes.

No, it means nothing. I'm thinking too much.

_/Um...be careful on your way home.../_

I don't know why I even said anything to her. She didn't know what would happen. But it didn't matter, even if she did, it was inevitable anyways.

The first few times it happened were hard to bear, but now, it's hard even to look like I care. I was always one of the last people they'd see. It was the same with Sakura. Even though I barely knew her. Even though I had never spoken with her. It was just yesterday I stared at her for no reason.

_No perhaps there was a reason...  
_

I just never realize until I come in contact with them in anyway.

--

* * *

Finally, class starts. It's nearing lunch already. I sluggishly get out my homework and school supplies. The teacher tells us to share answers with a friend. I turn subconsciously as I always do, a habit I have yet to break out of, and everyone around me already found someone. I decide to just look over my own answers, it's not like the teacher actually counts this for points. I scan down the first few problems and stopped, feeling someone was close to me.

"Hey, you want to compare answers?"

I stare at the boy. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. He looks like someone I know.

"Sure."

Which is odd, seeing how I don't talk to a lot of people...

He takes a nearby chair and sits next to me. Carelessly he sits in closer to see my paper and our shoulders bump.

_/No! Sto--!/ Screaming. Something splatters._

_/Why..?/ Red.  
_

_/They deserved it... you don't.../_

_/..-iki...all for what...?/_

_/Just to see what--.../  
_

"--hey."

"What?" I snap out of it. It was another one of those..visions. I look solemnly at the boy next to me.

_That was awfully different. Literally.  
_

"Number 5. Our answers don't match." I look at my own and redo the problem in my head.

"Right, mine's wrong." I pretend a sheepish look.

After a few more minutes, the teacher tells us to go back to our seats to turn in assignments and start the lesson plan for today.

"Thanks," I say to the boy before he goes back. He nods as his figure is retreating back to his seat.

"..Wait." I say almost desperately. Ugh, I did it again.

"What is it?"

No, I can't say anything. What's the point?

"It's.. nothing..sorry.."

I see his back.

And as always, I want to tell him that he's going to die today.

* * *

_I've always wondered why._

_Why must I been born with this?_

_What was it's purpose?_

* * *

It's nearing the end up school. That boy...maybe I can see him again. It's unusual for me to get these kinds of images early in the day, where I have a possibility to see them again. As one of the few times, I take advantage of the change. I'm like that I guess, hoping something would happen. Someone would intervene. That this is all just a long horrible dream and I'll wake up in a world where nothing is wrong. But no, there's no ceasing. I'm too hopeful.

I run past the corridor and see the same dark hair and pale skin. Not many people have the style of hair he had, and most people had darker skin color then him, this school's more athletic than others. "Hold up!"

He stops in his steps. I catch up to him.

It's this weird silence. He only stopped because he probably thought I wanted something. I only stopped him because...well... because.

"I, er, want to know your name..."

He looks surprised, as if it's because I did not know his name.

"My name's Sasuke. Yours?"

_Sasuke...? It was on that envelope..._

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." I say slowly, foreign to my tongue. Nobody asks for my name.

"Did you want something other than my name?"

"Be safe when you get home!!" I say... er.. I think I might have yelled it.

The expression of slight shock was on his face, then replaced by _slight_ amusement cause my eye. "You're an odd one, and here I thought you were about to confess or something."

"..Eh?"

Did he... just crack a joke?

I thought for sure he was those kinds of quiet, unsocial, dark people who never participated in anything and would never..._laugh_. What do people call it in this school..? Right, emo. I think I'd be classified as one, but I can't pull off that look his boy, Sasuke has. Some people just might be gifted in certain areas more than others...

"Well," he stops, and smirks, like he's looking down on me, "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm heading home." He walks off and waves his hand in the air, like those cool guys in movies.

I stand there for a few moments kind of like a duuuuhhh sort of trance, then snap out of the daze I was in. What the hell, I just described him as "cool guy in movie." How stupid... I need to go home and sleep or something. Running towards the same direction he was headed, I want to get home before dark.

I keep walking at a fast pace to my house, and it took awhile for me to realize, but Sasuke was right in front of me. I don't know if he's noticed yet, but if he did, in my eyes, I would have thought 'stalker' or something. So I think, either walk slower - much, much slower- or catch up with him. It'd be a bad idea to catch up to him.

So, I did.

Wait, that makes no sense.

"Hey, Sasuke." I say, but think, what the hell am I doing.

He looks at me and says hey back.

"So.. you walk home in this direction?" What a stupid question...

"No, my house is actually towards there," he points East of me.

"Then why aren't you... heading that way?"

He's quiet for some time and just looks at me oddly, like when I asked him his name. I take this time to study him also and really just _see_ him. He reminds me of someone... my friend. I think that friend's name also started with the same letter as his. I can't seem to remember. All I really remember about him was that he went missing when I was young and was never found.

"Uzumaki, do you even know what happened?"

"What happened?" Happened? What happening?

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Yeah.." I say it slowly, making sure I don't sound too passive about it.

He pauses, and waits. I don't know what he was waiting for but he doesn't continue what he is about to say. We go on walking in silence. Then something wet touched my face, causing it to twitch a little. Looking up in the sky, I see the greyish clouds turn darker. "It's going to rain." And by the looks of it, hard.

He looks up to the sky too and nods. And sure enough, in a few minutes, the sky was pouring.

"Hey Sasuke!" I shout. He is a bit ahead of me.

His head turns back over his shoulder.

"My house is right here," I stop in front of an old looking building called my home, "come in."

He hesitates. That's expected, he's probably only seen me for the first time today. He briskly walks towards me and as he was going in through the door, his shoulder brush against me.

_...what...?_

I don't get anything.

No images, no voices, no nothing.

"Hey, are you coming in?"

Sasuke is inside already, and I'm still holding the door for no one to come in.

"Yeah."

--

* * *

_What happened?_

_Too many questions I have in my head. Even with this, I still can't answer them._

_It doesn't make any sense.  
_

--

* * *

"It's still pouring," I say. We're sitting on the couch. Drinking some tea I made some minutes ago.

...he stares particularly nowhere, says nothing. It's--

_Pitter patter.. pitter patter.._

...awkward. I don't like this kind of silence.

"Do you.. need to call your home?"

"No," came a blunt answer.

Conversation gone again and left me with my daydreams. Well, more of thoughts, since I don't daydream. Thoughts.. thinking... thinking about... why didn't I get an image from Sasuke? This morning was so vivid and clear it surprised me. Surprised... and almost scared me. There was Sasuke... and another man who looked...rather like him. There was a lot of _things_ surrounding the room...gruesome. Hm... why doesn't Sasuke call home anyways?

"...Are you sure you don't need to call home?"

"My parents aren't home. I'm usually not back before eight anyways."

"Oh."

..he continues to stare particularly nowhere, saying nothing. It's--

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitterpatterpitterpatter..._

--continuously awkward. The rain gets harder again.

"I don't think you can leave any time soon with this rain-" I try to start a conversation again.

"Can I stay over?"

I'm a bit surprised, but nod. It matters not. I look at the phone, suggesting him to call home.

He looks at me with a calm look, "I'll call them later."

I go to my room to set up another futon for him. He stays on the couch, drinking the tea I brewed. He notices I'm pulling out blankets and calls out, "Do you need any help?"

"No," I say, I am almost done.

As I unroll everything, I see Sasuke flattening out the sheets and spreading the blanket. "Um, I said it's okay. You didn't need to help."

He doesn't reply to what I said but says thank you.

A simple _thank you_.

Well, that's nice too.

* * *

End... or this may become a multi-chapter but if this is the ending, there are MANY implications in here to either leave to your imagination (I'd say it sort of obvious, maybe it's not) or I write a multi-chapter.. which is hard.. i can explain in a next chapter or if u review and ask, i'll reply to u or something


End file.
